powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nickthebrick1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Head of the Keeper Icon.png page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Death horseman94 (talk) 21:45, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:46, May 4, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:53, May 4, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:01, May 5, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:24, May 7, 2017 (UTC) You might want to start Editing in Source (button on top in Edit) as it shows everything in plain text. Just copy/paste the infobox from finished page, change it to fit the page you're doing and that fixes the problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:53, May 8, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:22, May 8, 2017 (UTC) 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Please learn how to create infobox the right way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:51, May 12, 2017 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fourth warning. One more and you're taking little timeout. 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. Please learn how to create infobox the right way. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:55, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Hi. Hope you are well. Your articles are pretty cool. Though you seem to have had some difficulty with your pages, especially with the infoboxes. It can be difficult. I had to learn on my own how to do it. There is a the infobox page that has a template for adding to a page. What I do is make the bare bones of hte page (no infobox). After publishing, I go to the page and add the infobox using the template. You need to use the classic editor page and go to the source page, adding the template at the top. Also, don't forget to use proper images that are big enough to see; otherwise, it won't be good. Hope this helps. Kusarigama (talk) 02:38, May 17, 2017 (UTC) You have to save the image in your pictures, making sure it is big enough. On the source page of the classic editor, you press photo when you want to add a picture on the image part. You can browse among the photos on the site or use the one you've downloaded. Afterwards, you choose a good imagewidth and continue forth. Once you get the hang of it, it comes pretty easily. Hope this helps. Kusarigama (talk) 17:39, May 17, 2017 (UTC) When editing a page, the Edit button at the top left has the options of History and Classic Editor. By pressing Classic Editor, you go to the page where you can add the infobox and visuals. When creating a page, the italics and bold functions are on the top. In Classic Editor, on the source page (top right corner option), you make things italicized by putting them parentheses with two apostrophes flanking either side of the word. Make it bold by flanking either side with three apostrophes. As for imagewidth, the size should be between 240 and 400. To get an idea, go to a page and check out the Classic Editor function without actually editing anything. The visual experience should give you an idea. Or check out the page creation section of the site. Or see if an admin can help. Good luck. Kusarigama (talk) 01:11, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Stop asking to rename the physiology pages. Please stop asking to rename all the physiology pages to mimicry, its already in the also called so there is no need to change it.SageM (talk) 02:24, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM They have always been the same thing on this wikia. Thats how they work here.SageM (talk) 02:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM Every single physiology power on this wikia has mimicry in the also called, and it will always be that way. We aren't going to change things now. And yes, they are essentially the same thing.SageM (talk) 02:35, May 18, 2017 (UTC)SageM For the record, next time you create physiology/mimicry based on object, use Inanimate Object Physiology as guideline instead of Elemental Mimicry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, May 20, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Fifth warning and you're taking little timeout. One day. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:27, May 21, 2017 (UTC) You mean that "give the pic real, descriptive name"? You do that before posting or by renaming the pic here, go to the pics page => click arrow on the right end of Edit and use Rename. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, May 23, 2017 (UTC) You've shown few times to be able to infobox right way so I expect you to do it right from now on. Second warning. Alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:36, May 23, 2017 (UTC) https://discord.gg/HS9DS Imouto 16:08, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okay. So when it comes to pictures, you find a picture you want to use for an article, you give it a name that can be searched for, and save it (Save As) under that name. They won't allow for any number sequences on the files. Secondly, is there a specific name that you want the Digital Flight article to be named? I saw in your comment that you were having issues with the name. Kusarigama (talk) 02:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) I don't think they will let you rename a picture that is already named in the wiki's archives. You could find the same picture online, save it under a name you want and use it, but that might be a lot of work. If it is saved under a certain name on the site, that's probably how it is going to be. Kusarigama (talk) 03:44, May 25, 2017 (UTC)